1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to illumination devices, and more particularly to illumination devices used in connection with medical and dental settings. More specifically, the present invention relates to an illumination device including a plurality of fibers that transmit and emit electromagnetic energy, such as light, toward a target surface. The fibers of the device are configured to deliver cutting energy, light for illumination of an operational area, light for excitation of the target surface and/or curing energy to the target surface, and to transmit light from the target surface back to one or more analyzers.
2. Description of Related Art
Optical cutters are well-known in medical, dental, and industrial settings. Generally, optical cutters employ a source of electromagnetic energy, such as a laser source, and an optical fiber system connected to the laser source and configured to direct the laser through one or more optical fibers to a surface to be cut. The optical fiber system may include one or more optical fibers contained within an optical fiber tube. The optical fiber tube may have a device at its end (the distal end) for controlling the delivery of the laser to the surface to be cut. The other end (the proximal end) of the optical fiber tube is connected or coupled to the laser source.